


Ashamed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always struggled, Blaine just didn’t want people to know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write a fic where its just blaine and his mom and his moms a stripper because they were poor. Can you have the humdels and the glee club involved to. And blaine doesn’t like people judging his mom so he never tells anyone until they found out

The closing of the front door made Blaine jump and crack open his eyes. He squinted at the clock and struggled to read the glowing green letters.

_3:24am._

“Mom?” He called out groggily and there was a pause before his bedroom door opened. 

“Hi baby,” her voice was hoarse and she was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. Despite her attempt to wash up after work he could still see the smears of dark makeup and the glitter on her neck. “Did I wake you?”

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “Just wanted to check.”

“Get some sleep. You have a test in the morning,” she took a few steps forward and gently brushed back his hair. “I love you Bean.”

“Love you too mom,” he closed his eyes and she shut the door behind her. 

For as long as he could remember, he was waking up in the middle of the night when he mom came home. He remembered being a small child and her leaning over him, smelling like smoke and strawberry body butter. He had spent time in the dressing rooms, the other strippers watching him while his mom worked. 

He knew it wasn’t her fault. His mom had fallen in love and had gotten pregnant at sixteen. They had been through everything together. They had lived in multiple apartments, bouncing around with her jobs. There were even a few terrifying months when he was eight where they went from homeless shelter to homeless shelter. 

At first his mom had just told him that she was a dancer and Blaine didn’t care, they had a home. They’re home was a tiny two bedroom apartment but it was there for longer than three months. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his mom. She had sacrificed so much for him and still sacrificed every day. Blaine knew his mother was a beautiful woman and although it disgusted him, he knew his mother was popular at the bar she danced at. He wished she could do something else but there wasn’t much for a single mother without a high school education. 

People thought he was rich by how he dressed and acted but he just tried really hard. He hunted down his clothes at thrift shops and got a scholarship for Dalton. Honestly, the last thing he wanted was to be the poor son of a stripper. 

So when his mother showed up at the winter concert he had panicked slightly. She was dressed just in jeans and a sweatshirt but her smile was bright. 

"Dude, your mom looks really familiar," Sam mumbled after they were finished and Blaine’s blood ran cold. 

"Well…she looks like me," he shrugged. 

"No I mean," Sam’s eyes widened in recognition as the parents all approached their children. "Wild Rose?"

Blaine’s mother paused for a moment and her eyes flickered around the room. 

"You were subbing for a girl at my place," Sam said slowly and she nodded. "And I was exhausted so you gave me a Diet Coke."

"I remember you!" She grinned and Puck let out a laugh. 

"Your mom is a stripper?" He blurted out and a few people burst into laughter. 

"No," Blaine argued and the room went silent. "She’s not. How dare you say that? You-"

"Are you ashamed of me Blaine?" His mother whispered and Blaine snapped his head towards her. 

"Of course not mama," he shook his head and her lips pursed together. 

"Okay then," she gave him a tight smile. "I’ll see you at home. Can you give him a ride Kurt dear?"

Kurt nodded and she hurried out the room, leaving Blaine alone. 

"So…" Kurt started slowly as they started driving. 

"So my mom is a stripper," Blaine spat. "And some days we struggle to get dinner on the table. It’s embarrassing and…”

“She’s your mom,” Kurt pulled into the apartment parking lot and leaned over to kiss him. “That’s all that’s important.”

Blaine let out a sigh and kissed him back before slipping out of the car. He climbed up the stairs before he reached his door and slipped in. Soft crying met his ears and he paused, chest clenching.

“Mom?” He called out softly and walked into the kitchen when he didn’t get an answer. 

She wiped her tears and took in a trembling breath before glancing up at him. “I…I grabbed dinner on the way home. It’s just some fried chicken and mashed potatoes but…”

“I’ll fix you a plate,” Blaine gave her a smile and got busy, happy for the distraction. A few minutes later they were standing around the island and eating. “I’m sorry.”

“Do you have any idea how hard I work? It’s degrading and so, so hard but I did everything for you,” his mother said softly, looking down at her plate. “Elise’s boyfriend was a pediatrician who would check on you even though we didn’t have insurance. Allie worked part time at a grocery store and gave me all the coupons she could find. Gwen had a son and gave me all his old clothes and toys. All of those girls would have babysat you in a heartbeat while I was working. So that place isn’t my dream job but it is a wonderful support system.”

“I know,” Blaine whispered. 

“Every time I wanted nothing more than to quit and run I thought of you. You are going so, so far Blaine. I’m going to see your name in lights,” a small smile spread over her lips. “All those hard times were worth it because I knew that you were going to go far. You’re so ashamed of me you don’t even care to know.”

“I know you work hard mom,” Blaine blinked back tears. “I know Sam had to work hard too and it wasn’t easy. I think I’ve been trying so hard to pretend to be someone  _better_  that I forgot I’m completely okay with being who I am.”

She pulled him in for a tight hug and he buried his face in her shoulder. “I love you so much Blaine.”

“I love you too mama,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “Thank you.”


End file.
